


Kiva同人－牙渡：生日快乐-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Kiva
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Kurenai Wataru/Nobori Taiga





	Kiva同人－牙渡：生日快乐-时生总是来晚一步

Kiva同人－牙渡：生日快乐-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_7444d28)

[ 102](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_7444d28)

### [Kiva同人－牙渡：生日快乐](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_7444d28)

《小渡，你那么努力的在干什么？》Kivat从它的窝里飞出来，绕道了厨房，看着系着粉蓝色围裙的小渡。它发现原来小渡正在努力的做蛋糕，从烘培，调味，涂抹，到装饰都是一个人操刀。

《哦！原来是在做蛋糕啊！》Kivat落在了桌子边，小渡只是专注的点点头。因为小渡平日的手艺很不错，所以看到突然做起来蛋糕，其实Kivat还是蛮期待的。虽然偶尔小渡会很天然的把用剩下的小提琴材料加进去，但是目前为止看起来这个蛋糕没什么危险。

《前辈不要那么贪吃吗！》Tatsulot飞过来调侃，蜷缩着尾巴飞在小渡的头顶，《话说为什么突然做蛋糕呢？》

“因为今天是太牙哥哥的生日，”被问到这个问题，小渡不自觉的笑起来，手里的活好像比刚才还要轻松，他已经快速的抹完了蛋糕外层的奶油。

《所以就是要亲自做蛋糕给对方啊，》Kivat一副了解的口气，重新飞入天空。满满感慨的样子，就和家长似的。

“因为本来想做一把小提琴演奏给哥哥听的，但是是失败作，所以我就烧掉了…”小渡抬头望着天花板回忆道。

《其实你的作品做的很不错了，只是你太严格了，》Tatsulot怕小渡失望赶紧安慰，但是它的话也是属实。所有人都觉得小渡做的小提琴很棒，只有小渡每次都不满意。

回过神的小渡恢复软软的笑容，开始装饰蛋糕，“所以我想亲手做蛋糕给哥哥，他会开心的吧。”因为打算重新制作小提琴的小渡突然想到做蛋糕，因此现在工作桌上还有着一个没做完的模子。

看了看墙上的钟表，小渡慌了起来，因为决定晚的关系，按照时间太牙马上就要回来了。小渡急急忙忙开始手里的工作，奶油蹭在了脸和围裙，桌子也被弄脏。虽然Kivat它们在边上安慰小渡没事，但是小渡认真的性格还是很怕被太牙发现。

最后随着靠近窗户的Tatsulot提示太牙已经进入大门。没办法的小渡端着蛋糕，臂弯里面夹着装着材料的盒子躲入了屋子深处，而Kivat和Tatsulot则忙着帮他收拾干净了厨房台，毕竟还是怕有所疏忽。

“小渡，我回来了，”太牙干净清爽的声音伴随着门的开启，在房间里回响。

只是今日没有弟弟那一声“欢迎回来，哥哥”，这让太牙不禁有些担心的习惯性的蹙起眉头。他呼唤着小渡，在屋子里巡视。在太牙看到工作桌上小渡今日未完成的小提琴后，他似乎以为小渡遇到了麻烦而浑身警戒起来。

“哥哥，”突然熟悉的声音响起，太牙朝着呼唤的方向不假思索的看过去，便看到蜡烛小小的光点摇曳着出现在门后。

小渡捧着蛋糕，身上的围裙还挂在身上。

“生日快乐！”小渡欢呼起来，与此同时Kivat和Tatsulot一起拉响了派对小拉炮，彩色的丝带和两片在巨大的宅子里绽放开来。

太牙微微有些发愣，他对于这个场景不知道该做什么表现。小渡笑着都到他面前，手里的蛋糕上用奶油做的花朵，放着切成扇形的草莓和用巧克力酱写的祝福。虽然看起来很简单，不过从小渡被奶油弄脏的身上就能知道他的确用了心思。

“这是我给哥哥做的蛋糕，生日快乐。”小渡声音并不大，和往日一样软软的，但是这次底下却充满力量。小渡长长睫毛下的大眼睛里发着光。

太牙感觉心情发生了融化般的变化，好像突然胸口发热了一般。

“我知道，”太牙的声音柔和的回答，声音里满是感动。他的目光凝视着弟弟，看到弟弟脸和鼻尖粘着奶油。

蓝粉色的裙子配着鼻尖上拿一小坨白色的奶油，小渡圆圆脸上绽开的稚嫩笑容显得极其可爱。

“我很开心，谢谢，”太牙抬起手，用手指刮掉了小渡脸颊上的奶油，随后送入口中。“很好吃，小渡的手艺一直很棒。”

小渡明显害羞，赶紧放下蛋糕用手擦脸颊，但是那里已经没有很多奶油。反而因为刚才慌慌张张才完成蛋糕制作，手上沾着的奶油再次抹到脸上。看的太牙忍不住笑出来，小渡除了脸红发烫没办法。

太牙上前扶住小渡的双肩，小渡因为自己脸上都是奶油而有些害羞被哥哥正视，可是他避不开自己哥哥柔和深情的眼神。所以看起来就和小兔子一样，缩了缩脖子呼扇着睫毛看过去。

太牙清秀俊俏的脸在视线里扩大，接着小渡感觉鼻尖湿漉漉。

太牙小心而宠溺的用舌头舔去了小渡鼻尖上的奶油，随后垂下来眼帘细细品尝口中扩散的味道。

“很甜，小渡，”他不让小渡回过神，继续侧头吻入小渡的脸颊，把刚才擦到脸上的奶油一一吻了下来。

对着用舌头舔着嘴唇的太牙，小渡呆呆的几乎忘记还有两只飞行生物在围观。不过对于哥哥的宠爱方式，小渡怎么都能接受，他只是感觉到安心的幸福。

嗯，虽然好害羞啊。

“哥哥…”小渡用手指尖挠了挠被舔痒的鼻尖，痴痴的笑起来。太牙则是看着满脸满意的样子，完全没意识到自己刚才做了兄弟间出格的事情。

两个人生日过的是粉红色的，而蛋糕是草莓味的甜腻。

[假面骑士](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%AB)[假面骑士Kiva](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%ABKiva)[Kiva](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Kiva)[牙渡](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%89%99%E6%B8%A1)[太渡](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%A4%AA%E6%B8%A1)[登太牙](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%99%BB%E5%A4%AA%E7%89%99)[红渡](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%BA%A2%E6%B8%A1)

评论(22)

热度(102)

    1. [](http://wenfei407.lofter.com/) [紋霏](http://wenfei407.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    2. [](http://dongrichuxue200407.lofter.com/) [森屿夏木](http://dongrichuxue200407.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://mei51523.lofter.com/) [天道总司](http://mei51523.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://yigezitanglianggezixueyang.lofter.com/) [阿斯奶糖酱](http://yigezitanglianggezixueyang.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    5. [](http://xuemingfan.lofter.com/) [血茗凡](http://xuemingfan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://chisiying.lofter.com/) [不動琳](http://chisiying.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://anan1898.lofter.com/) [安安](http://anan1898.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://yexue965.lofter.com/) [夜雪](http://yexue965.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://lanshe498.lofter.com/) [支央陌雪](http://lanshe498.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://lan25216.lofter.com/) [阑](http://lan25216.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://mougexiaoluren.lofter.com/) [某个小路人](http://mougexiaoluren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://yiru5193.lofter.com/) [北海](http://yiru5193.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://bianxiying899.lofter.com/) [卞夕影](http://bianxiying899.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://yiyi5952.lofter.com/) [沙雕女孩很快乐](http://yiyi5952.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://tom283.lofter.com/) [打包的鯊魚](http://tom283.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://yinbale539.lofter.com/) [銀八樂](http://yinbale539.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://fanzhongerbingdeluxifa.lofter.com/) [陌路两立](http://fanzhongerbingdeluxifa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://minjiazhengshi.lofter.com/) [绝世风流的奇迹猪妖妖](http://minjiazhengshi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://yingchenyinliang.lofter.com/) [楹塵音凉](http://yingchenyinliang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://diareborn.lofter.com/) [Reborn](http://diareborn.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://gujk6.lofter.com/) [莩歌可](http://gujk6.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://stucky6927.lofter.com/) [葉涂涂](http://stucky6927.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://xintonganqier.lofter.com/) [承影](http://xintonganqier.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://xintonganqier.lofter.com/) [承影](http://xintonganqier.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    25. [](http://suidaojiwoyaodaojisuidao.lofter.com/) [请给我钱](http://suidaojiwoyaodaojisuidao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://qiankunzhengdao845.lofter.com/) [乾坤正道](http://qiankunzhengdao845.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    27. [](http://aixuexidexiaoxiaxia.lofter.com/) [觅理今天也在努力的提升自己](http://aixuexidexiaoxiaxia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    28. [](http://lingdangqianban.lofter.com/) [吃货的欲望](http://lingdangqianban.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    29. [](http://mozi8134.lofter.com/) [墨子](http://mozi8134.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    30. [](http://yihuayicaoyishijie754.lofter.com/) [我tm不想上学](http://yihuayicaoyishijie754.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    31. [](http://lunhuihuanjing.lofter.com/) [轮回幻境](http://lunhuihuanjing.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    32. [](http://mikagetoma.lofter.com/) [湯姆笑得很母湯](http://mikagetoma.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    33. [](http://shuayuedeg.lofter.com/) [丨阿月°](http://shuayuedeg.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    34. [](http://xp-s-yell.lofter.com/) [砂城](http://xp-s-yell.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    35. [](http://xp-s-yell.lofter.com/) [砂城](http://xp-s-yell.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    36. [](http://fufululu512.lofter.com/) [假面](http://fufululu512.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    37. [](http://3302303447.lofter.com/) [張海華🌺](http://3302303447.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    38. [](http://ctyhckyt.lofter.com/) [ctyhckyt](http://ctyhckyt.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    39. [](http://zhishentianya961.lofter.com/) [只身天涯](http://zhishentianya961.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    40. [](http://jiafeixiangzhendemianhuatang.lofter.com/) [青弦墨韵](http://jiafeixiangzhendemianhuatang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    41. [](http://budingsishao.lofter.com/) [雨空](http://budingsishao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    42. [](http://kirrrri.lofter.com/) [切切切手指（？）](http://kirrrri.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    43. [](http://zhuangshengxiaomengmihudie728.lofter.com/) [庄生晓梦迷蝴蝶](http://zhuangshengxiaomengmihudie728.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    44. [](http://historyofmoonlightson.lofter.com/) [无叶](http://historyofmoonlightson.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    45. [](http://kuailedemaiya.lofter.com/) [L](http://kuailedemaiya.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    46. [](http://kuailedemaiya.lofter.com/) [L](http://kuailedemaiya.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    47. [](http://yiyinhun.lofter.com/) [NaruFeather](http://yiyinhun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    48. [](http://yiyinhun.lofter.com/) [NaruFeather](http://yiyinhun.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    49. [](http://moxin757.lofter.com/) [莫心](http://moxin757.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    50. [](http://susan21201702.lofter.com/) [s2u1a1n1](http://susan21201702.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    51. 加载中...
    52. 查看更多




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_741b582)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_747a95b)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
